Scars tells Tales
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: It is the usual cliche of Lucy forgotten and replaced by Lisanna,she is only remembered by a few,she left the guild for a month to do some training. When she came back,she is a change person as her eyes are cold, Gray was acting strange as well prior to Lucy's departure. And a mysterious Guild is plotting to destroy Fairy Tail in the shadows, can Lucy and the gang stop them? Or?
1. Prologue: All new

**I am back from the DEAD! Sorry for not updating any of my stories but I was having very bad writer's block and I still do.**

**I do not OWN Fairy Tail and if I did, a lot of fictional people are going to die.**

* * *

**Makarov's pov;**

Its been a whole month now, since Lucy left the guild, drinking my liquor at the bar. I felt never-ending disappointment in my children, in Fairy tail. It goes against what we say and believe,

"Nakama..."

I wonder how she is, she hasn't sent any letters to me like she promised. But then again, she doesn't have to if it reminds her of the hardships we made.

I remembered what she said to me when she came in to my office with a cold look,

"Master, I want to quit the guild." I remember how I felt crushed when she said those words. I knew of her situation, ever since Lisanna arrived back from Edolas, after years of thinking that she died she came back home.

But this made Lucy lonely, everyone was too focus on Lisanna that Lucy was forgotten.

No-one talked to her but me, even her spirits left her for Lisanna.

**Flashback;**

I was sitting in my office, at my desk doing the usual paperwork.

I heard a knock "Come in" I said and went back filling papers.

I saw the door opening and coming inside was Lucy with a cold look, I held a look of worry plastered on my face.

"Lucy my child, what is wrong?" Lucy closed the door and came closer and stood in front of my desk.

"Master, I want to quit the guild." She said, I knew why and I felt the anger inside me,

"I think you know the reason why but today was the final nail to the coffin." She said and she held back the tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"They told me that I was weak, a coward who does nothing useful." She laughs but she barely kept her fake smile plastered, she hasn't smile for real in a long time.

"Even if I train, I still be weak they said." Her bangs hid her face, she found the ground more interesting and her fist tightening.

"Please, allow me to leave Fairy tail." At that moment, the pink mark on her hand fades away. It is painful but I have no right to stop her. She bowed and said her thanks,

"Thank-you Master, you were like a second father to me. Don't worry I'll send letters." She gave me a small smile that still has some warmth after her ordeal.

"Will you come back?"

"Maybe..." When she was about to exit the room, she paused for a bit "Please don't mention this to everyone else, I want to see how it takes them to realize my departure."

**Flashback ended**;

I haven't seen her ever-since, just a week ago the news came out that Lucy left the guild but no-one cared for her well-being upset me.

For the past five months, Lisanna's welcome back party continued and everyone ignored her however Gray's behaviour was very strange. He ignored Lucy but whenever Lucy looked at him, he quickly turns away and runs for the hills.

Does he likes in a crush-sense her and was shy to see her? Or was it something else?

And after Lucy left, I felt no presence of Gray even if he stood in front of me.

It was very questionable, an illusion? But Gray is an ice-maker mage.

Ice-Clone? But it turned into water after two days...

The guild was filled with chatter and laughter, I looked everywhere and see no guilt in their eyes of what they had done to their forgotten nakama.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

Everyone is happy in the guild of Fairy tail, maybe not for Gray.

He remained silent for a whole year and disappears here and there.

Erza, Nastu and Lisanna sat by at a table and chatter,

"Can you believe that Lucy girl has the guts to go and train?" Lisanna said with a distasteful tone with the two agreeing with her.

"Why would Master care about that weakling?" Erza muttered as she bite into her favourite strawberry cake.

"Where is that ice-brain!?" Nastu itching for a fight,

"I didn't know that you cared for him Nastu." Lisanna giggled as the Fire Dragon Slayer angrily denied.

Soon they notice of a stranger passing them, walking in the halls of the guild with the sound of boots tapping the ground.

They see the blonde hair loose and flows, a female figure walking towards Makarov, in a camouflage uniform with a duffle bag strapped on her back.

"It can't be…" Lisanna uttered, silences then whispers soon follow after the stranger's arrival.

"Is that her?" A voice said, the stranger ignore the comments said about her.

"There are no differences in her magic." Another said, the stranger smiled as she was walked closer to the Master as he sat by at the bar.

"She is a weakling after all, training can't even help the bitch." Another voice muttered, the stranger stopped in front of the Master of Fairy tail.

"It is expected." Someone agreed and others nodded, the stranger continued her stand.

"But her eyes look different." Another person notice a change in this familiar stranger,

"Is that really her? Her chest looks smaller." To the stranger's ear, it was a voice she hasn't heard yet and thought must be a new kid.

"I'm home Master, do you remember me?" The familiar voice to the Master's ears, the voice of his neglected child.

'Her eyes...' Makarov observe the female to find her brown chocolate eyes the most interesting, 'they look so... cold.'

Instead of continuing to look at her eyes, with a smile and some tears he said "Welcome back Lucy."

As the chatter continued about the returned mage, Lucy simply observed her surroundings. "I see that nothing as change around here. She remarked resulting of some anger in its members.

Makarov laughed, "No big changes, it is the same as usual." He followed with "Would you like to have the mark again?"

"Would you like it on the old spot?" He asked but he did not get an answer from the blond mage. It looks like she was processing of what he just said and has no idea what to say.

She then starts to scratch the back of her head realizing what she has done, "Sorry about that, I forgot that I even had this arm." She laughed has everyone listening in their conversation had their jaws wide open, Makarov turn white as Lisanna's hair with his jaw wide open.

"Um, Master can I have it in black?" Lucy asked which snap Makarov from his train of thoughts. With the stamp of approve, he imprint the mark of the fairies in black at the back of Lucy's right hand.

Everyone else continued what they do best, chat and drink with the occasional fight here and there. Lucy walked upstairs and grabbed a request sheet that reads,

**"Help us! A dark guild killing our villagers, help us!"**

"Master, I'm taking this request!" The blond mage said as she waved the sheet of paper in her left hand and heading to the exit.

When she walked past Gajeel's table, it caught his attention. 'Her scent' he thought with a grunt, 'Wasn't it strawberries before?'

'Why is it a metallic scent? It is bitter and burnt...'

When she walked past Wendy and the white Exceed, the little cat creature named Carle and its eyes widen filled with fear.

Wendy caught a bit of her metallic scent and quickly paled, 'Her scent has a bitter smell but why do I also smell... Blood?"

"Wait! That is an S-class mission!" Master called out but she said,

"Don't worry, I been in far dangerous things then this!" She answered back, seeing the bright light once she set foot outside.

* * *

That's the prologue done! Thank-YOU for reading this and please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 1: Message in Red

I am back Internet because... I have everything planned for the ending... it is not so happy... Just saying...

Anyway! I do not own Fairy Tail.

If I did then Lucy is going to have a German accent :D

* * *

**Normal pov;**

Laxus like many others notice many changes of Lucy, first the chest is definitely smaller, her hair is a bit longer and pale than before. Her brown eyes feel cold and calculating,

He and Erza sat in the train compartment in opposite seats.

'Not only Master is making me to come with this bitch, he is not giving her any punishments for taking an S-class without an S-class mage with her.' The red-hair knight thought to herself.

There are no words to describe the Red knight's anger, her face was like a tomato and a bomb just waiting to go off.

"Damn it! Why must I babysit that whore!" Erza finally letting off her anger, Laxus was irritated but it wasn't because of Lucy, it was the scarlet knight.

"You forgot about me." Laxus scowled and thought 'So this is how that cat felt.' He grumbled to himself as he is still continued to be ignored by Erza.

As he sat there he thought about the returned blonde mage 'I don't see how everyone is making a big deal about this. So what if she is weak, she is still a nice girl even though I didn't as nicely or everyone until that small incident I made.

'What about that nakama bullshit?' Laxus remembers of how everyone in Fairy Tail spouts that nakama is power and blah blah blah.

"Why must she come back, she knows that she is not welcome!" As Erza continued her ranting, Laxus did his best to ignore the annoying red-head and stare at the window.

The Lightning mage felt that he was the only one that is worried about the recently returned mage. He didn't spent a lot of his time with Lucy as he too focused on getting stronger, finishing an S-class mission and once he finished one he would pick another straight-after. When news broke out that Lucy left the guild for a month, he couldn't believe himself that he would forget such a nice girl.

But due to his pride, he hid his worries behind a mask.

Even though he didn't talk much to Lucy, he doesn't see why everyone is belittling her. He was the only person that was worried about her well-being.

While they were 'chasing' Lucy, Lucy already boarded on the train which set off to its destination.

'I think the village was called Mochi Village... What an original name.' He thought sarcastically, 'It's been over three hours since Lucy left for the **S-class** job. '

"And it is take another ten minutes just to get there." The Lighting Dragon Slayer grumbled with his arms crossed and leaning back to his seat. He just couldn't take his mind off the blondie but there is still something off about her and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

**Back to Fairy Tail:**

Carla was sitting next to the little Wind Dragon Slayer who was chatting with Lisanna and Mirajane at the bar, the white cat has no idea what they are talking about as she has no interest in it.

What got her attention was after the returned blond mage walking past her, it foresee a vision thanks to her precognition ability.

The promise of nakama, that they are the number one guild, that nothing bad will happen to them.

She is becoming delusional like everything else in the guild of the Fairies,

However, that vision stills lingers on in her mind;

_Flames are raging on, burn, burn, burn._

_A blonde haired person in strange uniform, bare terrible burns on its face, looks to be laughing._

_He or she was clad in black, the sky was blood red, the Fairy Tail guild was in ruins and he or she stood in the middle on its ruins._

At first, Carla thought of Lucy at first but later dismissed that since there are hundreds of thousands of other people with blonde hair. As well as there are no burns anywhere on Lucy and Carla must be simply over thinking.

'That can't be right, this is Lucy we are talking about.' She felt a little guilt of accusing the returned mage,

'This is Lucy she wouldn't possibly be able to do that. Her personality wouldn't allow her to do that.'

'Lucy is too weak to do anything.'

* * *

**Back to where Laxus is: His pov.**

Finally, the train stopped to where the Mochi Village is but it is another five minute walk straight ahead through the forestation.

Tailed behind the stomping angered Erza acting bitchier than ever.

Then he heard some chatter straight ahead,

"You really need to drop that joke you got." A deep and obviously a male's voice called out,

"I am not joking Ben! I am really forgetting das I had das arm!" I heard another voice, it was a females and it was Lucy's.

The chattering got louder and louder as we walked closer to the Village. When we finally reached to the village of rice cakes, Lucy was sitting on a sit while a huge muscle black-man was bandaging her right arm. Also there were some villagers here and there.

"Lucy! What happen?" I said trying to hide the worry from my voice.

"Well, she got the job done." The Ben fellow said,

"I got the job done!" Lucy cried out,

Erza trying to not explode in anger in front of these people, she wants to keep a 'professional and mature' impression.

"Lucy, who is this?" Staring at the black man asked by Laxus,

"Was? Never seen a black man before? Zis is Ben, I met him in my training program." Also something is off about that voice of hers… when did she got that strange accent?

"Nice to meet you, I believe your name is Laxus and the young lady next to you is the famous Erza." He said in his deep voice, he was wearing a white tank-top with combat pants and black sunglasses. For some reason I feel something like anger in his voice.

"Training program?" Erza voiced her confusion,

"Nothing you need to know." Lucy said with a look that Nastu does whenever he was about to fight the Stripper. I'm asking… 'Is she asking for the death wish?!'

"Where are the terrorists? I heard it was a group disrupting the village." Erza comments as she tried much as possible to avoid looking at the female blondie.

"They are in the hall all tied up." Ben said after he finally finished tending Lucy's arm. "Try not be too hard on them."

"I von't." Lucy then rosed up from her seat and started to walk to the town hall. "Coming?" She asked and we followed behind her, opening the doors to see a group of men all tied up sitting on the floors and all are beaten up.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

"So, was ist your business here?" Lucy said as she cracked her knuckles.

"…." They remained silent, Lucy sighed and grabbed a nearby chair. She sat on it in front of the group, she then dug her hands in her chest pocket and out was a wrapped candy.

"Vant one?" She said, Laxus and Erza was confused. Isn't this the group that was attacking the poor village and she is treating them like they are the guest.

"…." Stil remaining silent, she shrugged and unwrapped it and popping it into her mouth.

"So, was ist your business here?" She asked again and somehow she cracked into them and they begin talking.

"There is no point anyway." One said as he chuckled, "They are already bored of this village." He had scars all over his body and had green hair. Something about him was very familiar to Laxus and Erza.

Lucy coughed before she spoke "Who are they then?" Lucy asked casually,

"The Angels of course." He said with a toothy grin, the ones that are tied up are all smiling and nodding.

"They got bored of this one and are moving on the next one." He said with arrogant in his tone.

"So, who is your next target if there is any point of this?" Erza now stepped into the conversation,

"Now, now miss Scarlet. There ist point to this if you realize it or not." Lucy spoke,

'Now that I think about it.' Laxus thought as he eyed at the restrained group, there is only around five.

"Lucy is this all the people that has done the killings?" Laxus asked,

"I captured all das I find, it was only these guys." Lucy crossed her arms and leaned back her chair a bit. "Are you working for someone?" She questioned them again.

"Our Master of course!" They all replied then Ben came into the room.

"I check their base and it was a big one too." In Ben's hand was photos,

"You got zis develop already?" Lucy called out before Ben handled them over to the blonde mage.

Ben said "Everything at their base is clean, nothing is left behind but this message."

_"Once we find them, we will rip out their pathetic wings from their backs. We will put out their fire from the dragon blessed upon them, we are the angels and we are a weapon for the heavenly one's to be used."_ She muttered and handled it the Red knight and Lighting mage.

_"Everyone knows them of course, many sees them as a threat. We will purged them from their existence and tarnish their name they hold so dear."_ The two read the messenger that was painted on the stone walls in red, it send shivers down their spines because the red substance in its vast amounts seems to be the blood of a person. It could have been the murdered villagers.

_"We call and many of their enemies call them the fairies." _Now they both know who are they are targeting, a place of what they call home… Fairy Tail.

_"Everything is for."_

_"For the Master/Heavenly Master."_ Lucy and the tied up group said at the same time. Written below the message was Angel's Dagger…

**After that;**

Lucy step outside from the hall to stretch her left arm,

"Guess I am the one who is dropping them off then." Ben called out as they both laugh to their hearts content.

Laxus and Erza was still shock from the scene before, Erza was ticked off again to see Lucy laughing as if she wasn't worry about anything. About Fairy Tail!

"And you got your accent back as well." Ben mentions and suddenly a kick was aimed at his smug face. He luckily caught it but it seems that he was expecting it,

"No tanks to you, asshole!" Lucy swearing caught Laxus off guard, does really one month change a person.

"What wrong of having an accent?" Laxus thought out loud, catching the attention of Ben and Lucy.

"Vell, it always switches in between and people can barely understand was I'm saying!" Lucy rant and rant as she tried to have a few more swings at Benny.

"When I met Benny again and teased me, my accent came back! I practice so much!" Lucy having fake tears in her chocolate eyes.

"Best if you now, it's going to be late." Ben commented, waving his hand good-bye to the three mages of Fairy Tail. Lucy got her share of the money from the completion of the job.

"Bitch, you are going to be so punished when we get back to the guild." Erza finally blew up in fury once they are out of sight of the Village.

* * *

That is the end for this chapter, until then please review or follow the story.

I will see you all next time, thank-you for reading!


	3. A Letter waiting for a reply

**IMPORTANT TO PLOT!**

**I do not own FT.**

* * *

Jellal.

I have a favour to ask you, I am sure that Erza has spoken you about this and it is in concern about the welfare of our guild.

We fear that a dark guild called Angel's Dagger is targeting our guild, something relating to the Heavenly Master or something.

The problem is that we know nothing about this group other than their names and a small group of their members captured.

However they are saying nothing.

They already invaded one village, the Mochi village and people were possibly killed by their attacks.

Due to a message they left behind was in red and oddly looked very similar to blood.

I fear that there are many groups from this guild has invaded other villages we are yet to be informed by the press or council.

I ask you to research on this certain guild, anything from members to allies. I am sure that this will benefit me and you as we both share the goals of taking down a dark guild.

I will be waiting for a reply.

From Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

A SUPER SHORT LETTER XD


	4. Chapter 2: The Moving Scenery

**I'm back XD I really want to write this story because I already have the ending plan.**

**I do not own FT**

* * *

"I really didn't expect zis." Lucy said with her arms crossed in her camouflage uniform, sitting in a train compartment with her duffle bag right beside her and opposite to her seat was the Master of Fairy Tail's grandson Laxus.

The punishment was that for the next three months, for every job/request she takes Laxus will attend with her. Obviously this disappoint of Erza Scarlet's thinking that Lucy would get a much more severe punishment for taking an S-class mission without permission.

Laxus admiring the passing scenery by the window, "Where are we going? We are going to where to take care of the demon?"

They decide to take the mission of taking care of a demon terrorising in some place.

"Guess so, the place is called Hana-Hana Garden's right?" Lucy sighed as she again read the request sheet again. She went to her chest pockets and grabbed a whiskey flavoured bon-bon.

"And I need a resupply on my whisky bonbons." Lucy said to herself popping the candy into her mouth, "Vant one?"

"No thanks." Laxus answered still looking at the moving scenery.

"Good, more for me." Lucy spoke as she indulged into her sweets.

Laxus thought to himself as the scenery passes by every second, analysing the blonde female mage in front of him.

Lucy started to stare at the passing scenery with her now cold eyes like it is reminding her of something, "Beautiful isn't it." Lucy said with no emotion in her voice catching Laxus by surprised.

"What..?" Laxus voiced his surprised,

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lucy said as she look at the moving scenery,

This made more questions for the Lightning mage such as why is she saying this?

"Yeah…" Laxus hesitantly spoke,

Lucy held a sad smile on her face as she leaned toward to the window with her chin resting on her hand. Her right arm she had be joking about ever since she return, she was gripping her own right hand so hard it like looked like it was going to be torn apart with more force.

"Um… Blondie… Are you okay?" Laxus slowly spoke as he carefully picked his chose of words.

Lucy turn to his direction with a look of confusion, "Wha?"

"Of course." After a couple of quick seconds as she was processing his sudden question.

Laxus called bullshit on this and eyed to her right hand, "Then what is up with the hand there?"

Lucy stood silent once again and was processing again,

"Sorry about that, it helps to know that I have a right arm." Lucy chuckled as if nothing important happened.

"Right…" Laxus mumbled,

"Wake me when we get there." Lucy said shutting her eyes close and her arms crossed.

"Fine…" Laxus uttered before returning his eyes to the moving scenery,

Time passes by as the train moves before it finally stops to its wanted destination.

'Got to wake up the blondie then…' Laxus thought as he rose from his seat and about to tap to her shoulder to wake her up.

Then the train's whistle blew hard, Lucy quickly opened her eyes from the sudden sound along with the nudge from Laxus.

This surprised the male mage, Lucy had her eyes widen and breathed heavily looking to the window realising the train stopped.

"Lumiere Town!" The train conductor cried from the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Hopefully I will get the next chapter written, thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review! Until next time, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 3: A blonde Exorcist called Red

**I am back Internet because... I was writing this certain chapter for a very long time and finally I have finished it.**

**Anyway! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**If I did then Gray would be Russian, I can kinda see it...**

* * *

**Last time on Lost- I mean Scars tells tales. **

_Time passes by as the train moves before it finally stops to its wanted destination._

_'Got to wake up the blondie then…' Laxus thought as he rose from his seat and about to tap to her shoulder to wake her up._

_Then the train's whistle blew hard, Lucy quickly opened her eyes from the sudden sound along with the nudge from Laxus._

_This surprised the male mage, Lucy had her eyes widen and breathed heavily looking to the window realising the train stopped._

_"Lumiere Town!" The train conductor cried from the top of his lungs._

* * *

The two blonde mages of Fairy Tail hopped off from the train and walked their way to the town hall to discuss further details about their request.

Once they reached the town hall after some uncomfortable silences between Laxus and Lucy, they met the old and fragile mayor of Lumiere Town.

"It is good to meet you Mayor." Laxus said in a professional tone, keeping a good image on him and his guild.

'The grandson has changed in a month, how quick.' Lucy thought as she silently stand behind, she reads her surroundings.

"Thank you for accepting this job." The elderly mayor spoke with gratitude,

"It is okay Mayor." Laxus continuing with maturity, "We would like to discuss the details of this request." Then the mayor turned pale and his voice started to shaken as he slowly spoke,

"I know of your reputation but I hired a man you can help you in this."

In Laxus's heart, he believes that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild there is with a couple of loose screws such as the abandonment of Lucy. He believes that they can all change and accept Lucy back into the guild.

"But there is no need!" Laxus spoke back, he is in control of his emotions and he won't lash out in front of a fragile mayor.

"But I'm afraid you are going to help some help in this O grandson of the Fairies." A male voice called and man in clothing mainly consisting with the colour black. With dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes, his skin tanned and he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "This isn't a demon that can be defeated by magic as only the word of God can do so."

"It is good to see you again Red." Lucy said with cheer, the character now known as Red smile as well as they begin to have their own conversation. Such as "how long have I since saw you" or "you haven't changed that much."

Laxus still wanting to have that professional image, he asked "Lucy who is this guy?

"Like Benny, I met Red is my one-month training program." Lucy said as if Laxus should have known from the start,

"And I am an Exorcist, you know Demon-slaying? It is practically my profession." Red spoke with pride and now Laxus would be mad by this point but he is put off from the cheeky smirk eyeing at Lucy.

"Guten Morgen." He said and was almost laughing to the point of pain, Lucy's smile started to twitch. Laxus started to hear even more of the foreign language coming from Red's mouth and it looks like Lucy is trying to fight the urge to speak out.

"Name?" Laxus can kind of tell that Red said 'name' even though it is heavily accented. Finally Lucy 'punches' to Red's gut and he fell onto the floor clutching to his stomach. Then Lucy fell onto her knees saying,

"Du Bastard…" Lucy spoke in a heavy accent as if she was defeated.

"I can't believe it! Benny was right!" Red was now rolling around as he lay laughing so hard that he is going to suffocate. "I can't believe it actually works!" Lucy quickly stands up and started to stomp on the laughing man.

As this scene plays, Laxus only watches on as he thought 'they seem like close friends…' He felt this tight nudge in his chest, something he never felt before.

'What is this feeling…? I hate it...' A thought from Laxus's mind as it lingers on.

* * *

Sometime later the three mages set off to the where the demon is, The Hana-Hana gardens.

"I hate you Red." Lucy muttered as she walked along with Red and Laxus, her left hand grips on the strap of the duffle bag tight.

"Come one Lu, I had to try it out." Red started to laugh out loud again, "Just a couple of words and you go back to your old self."

"I practiced! I practice so my accent won't come out!" Lucy yelled from the top of her lungs and gave another punch to Red but this time he easily caught it.

"You don't have to hide it, Wolfie likes that about you." Red laughed but it felt that it had more heart than just a tease. Lucy continued to walk but in a very odd fashion like a young teenage girl in love…

Her face was the colour of Erza's face, "Isn't that cute." Red spoke teasing the female blonde again,

"LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Lucy shouted, this is obvious that she and this Wolfie character are in a relationship.

"Lu~ I or everyone already knew of your relationship with Wolfie." Red sang, "Remember that time in the pub where he kiss-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Lucy acting like a person in denial with her hands covering her ears, walking even faster.

"Wait up!" Red chucked, "I haven't tell you of the time where you confess when intoxicated!"

Laxus stood in the background as the other two characters interacted, he merely watched in silent as they continued down their path. With the scene played in front of him of two very close friends,

"Am I really needed here…?" Laxus muttered quietly so the other two can't hear, why should he in this job of watching the blond mage if she is fine? He looked down to his feet as he dragged them across.

_"Evil is within their hearts."_ A voice spoke possibly in his head,

'Why did gramps made me do this? I shouldn't be babysitting…' Laxus continue his train of negative thinking, '

_"O Lord give them according to their evil deeds, repay the works of their works."_ That voice continue to be spoken and it sounded really familiar.

'I shouldn't be doing this.' Laxus continue to think as that voice spoke, trying to drown that voice in his 'thoughts'.

_"Avenge thyself upon them, strike them down so they can never rise again."_ Laxus knows of this voice,

_"Bless be the Lord."_ Laxus reacted by looking up to Red who suddenly spoke, Red held a serious look on his face with his sea-blue eyes staring at him coldly. Laxus should react but he stood still frozen in place, something about those sea-blue eyes makes them so terrifying…

"The Lord is my helper and also my shield, thou shalt…" Red position his hand like a weapon, before Laxus can even react Red swing his to fingers onto Laxus's chest in fast movement. "Be destroyed!"

Suddenly something was pulling out of his body, it rushing out and it was relieving him? It was forced out of him, the dark matter releasing into the open.

"Lu!" Red yelled and Lucy came dashing by with two black handguns in her hands,

"Ja!" Lucy called out and a dark figure lunged to the female blonde mage, she pulled the trigger and the fast golden bullets goes through the figure. Everything is happening so fast, too fast…

* * *

Her movements are swift and quick and it was the same for Red as he fought alongside with the female mage. After the short fight against the dark figure, it lay on the ground and started to fade away. Laxus slowly walked up to it and stood next to the other two mages.

"I never thought I would see a man who believe in the Lord's work in this world." The demon spoke in a very deep voice,

"I merely borrowed his power for this quest, it will be gone by tomorrow and I would continue on with my normal duties no longer as an exorcist." Red spoke as he looked down to the fallen,

"No matter, I will return to the mundane world." It chuckled and it shock Laxus, this evil being can return to cause chaos again and why aren't Lucy or Red shocked by thus?!

How about the other world that this thing will terrorise?

"However I see something interesting from that young lady in front of me, especially that right arm of hers." The demon spoke and giggled, Laxus turn his head to see Lucy and saw her brown eyes widening.

"I won't tell, it would be quite interesting to see how your comrades would react."

"Farewell humans who uses magic." The demon spoke its final breath as it fades into nothingness, Laxus stared at Lucy and Lucy did not pay attention to his eyes.

I wonder what secret is she hiding, I wonder why Lucy looks so nervous about it?

* * *

**That is the end for this chapter, until then please review or follow the story.**

**I will see you all next time, thank-you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 4: This Dead Arm

**I don't own FT, if I did then a Lucy would not be Lucy :P**

* * *

**This dead arm**

The demon faded away and left behind a message about the secret of Lucy's arm it said.

Lucy silently stood still as the two males watched her, something tugged in Laxus's stomach and it wasn't a good feeling.

Questions immediately flooded into Laxus's mind such as;

What if it is dark magic infecting her?

What if there is a mark of another guild?

What if Lucy actually joined another guild and is acting like a spy?

He mentally slaps himself for thinking such a horrible idea, Lucy isn't that kind of character and wouldn't do such a thing to act as a spy.

"Lu, show it." Red spoke in a demanding tone, Lucy muttered no in respond.

"I know that you were that camouflage uniform of yours is a jumpsuit meaning you have a shirt underneath and also you wear the upper part like a hoodie." Red said and Lucy grew weary as he continued on his speech, Laxus was amazed by Red's character profile of Lucy.

Laxus mentally punched himself for not knowing anything about Lucy, what a lousy person he thought about himself.

"That means you have it tied around your waist, show it." Red's voice became stricter and harsher and finally Lucy did what the two males want. She slipped out her right arm from her jumpsuit revealing a bandaged arm, with blood.

Has she not changed her bandages from yesterday, Laxus remembered Ben bandaging her arm as she comment that she 'forgot' that she had that arm.

"Let me see it." Red spoke still retaining his harsh voice with a cold look, Lucy then slowly unwrapped the long strips of white cloth with blood stains. She finally reveal a right arm with several cuts, no guild mark of another guild but just an arm with many cuts.

Old and new cuts.

Laxus felt relieved but Red kept his cold look, he grabbed her arm but Lucy didn't flinch and Red quickly snatch something from her bottom pocket. Lucy flustered and turned red like a tomato.

She protested to Red but he pay no attention to her rant and he was rather focused on the injured arm while on the other hand was a pocket knife…

"You have been cutting!" Red yelled, gripping tightly on her arm,

"Va-at are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered, "I had an encounter with a group of bandits yesterday and I was caught off guard." This is clearly an excuse, she can't tell a lie to live especially the way she was acting.

"Bullshit!" Red yelled, "I thought it was suspicious when Benny said that he bandaged your arm, your RIGHT FUCKING ARM!"

"I smelt a rat in this and here I find that you have been cutting yourself."

Laxus couldn't speak or move, he just stood there in silences as he watched the events unfold to him. For some reason he couldn't hear himself speak out loud from his mind, "Why are you cutting?"

Red managed to hear this and said in response, "Yes, there should be no reason of you cutting yourself." Red's voice almost sounded mocking, "What would Wolfie think about this then! How would he feel when he finds out what you have been doing to yourself!?"

Lucy snapped and with her left arm pulled away his gripped and with both hands lifted him up by his collar but Red remain standing on his feet. The mention of Wolfie triggered to her anger…

Before Laxus can make his move Lucy spoke in a loud voice in her strong forgein accent, "NEIN! Don't you dare tell him! This ist my problem, not his!" She held tightly to his collar then her shoulders dropped him and her left arm was shaking,

"You know vhy I had to do it, I can barely feel any pain in that arm…"

"Lu..." Laxus whispered but he still stood his ground, he feels like he doesn't have the right to interfere in this. It is clearly shown that Red and Lucy as known each other longer than he ever have.

"Even the smallest of pain helps to remind me that I have that arm at the same time it reminds me of other terrible things." Her voice started to whimper and Red no longer held his cold angry look as his sea-blue was filled with pity.

"You have no idea what it was like... Compare what you have to face…" Her grip loosen and her head looking straight to the ground,

"That single incident made me forget that I had an arm, what about Ivan? I'm sure that he feels the same…"

Laxus thought to himself, what sort of accident makes you forget the existence of your own arm?

Your own flesh and blood?

It had to be so traumatic that his mind cannot bare it.

He won't question the matter of 'Ivan' as it is not important fright now.

"This arm…." She whispered but it was loud enough to be heard.

"This arm, it's dead to me… THIS ARM IS DEAD!" She yelled, venting her anger and sadness out to Red who stood in front of her with sad eyes.

"I feel nothing from this dead arm! Nothing!"

"My arm died when I was in that-"

"Lucy." Finally Laxus came into the picture, placing his hand on her shoulder with his face reading sympathy.

Lucy realised what happened and said,

"I'm sorry Laxus, it was childish of me to be fighting." She did a slight chuckle and the anger from her brown eyes escapes. Releasing her hands from Red's collar and Red then rubbed his sore neck. He turn around and let out a sigh,

"You always cause trouble for me." Red spoke casually, "I won't tell Wolfie about this."

Lucy felt a sigh of relief and the weight from her shoulders vanished.

An unsettling silence passes by and Red made his move.

He dig into his pockets and pulled out a single letter, he handed the letter to Lucy.

Her face brighten up as she received the letter and whispered her thanks.

Lucy held a small smile,

Red continue to speak, "However this is one time and one time only."

Lucy muttered an okay and all three retreated back to the town to tell them of the defeated demon silently.

Lucy didn't see it but Laxus did, the hesitation on Red's face. He has something to tell his blonde friend but wasn't able to, whatever it is… 'It seems very bad' he thought.

It seems very terrible.

Something bad had happen and Red wasn't able to tell Lucy.

What is it?

* * *

It is night time, Red and Lucy parted their ways and all three were split with the reward money. The two blondes of the Guild of the Fairies stayed at a nearby inn for the night.

Laxus was fast asleep in his bed and in the room next door to him Lucy was still wide awake.

Her hair was combed back and clothing neatly buttoned together contrasting her wear in the day.

"I can't never get used to this." Lucy giggled to herself thinking back to her casual wear with flowing hair and unbuttoned jumpsuit.

In her left hand was the letter given by Red, she felt so happy when her hand touched it.

It was from her dear beloved, how can she not be happy?

She open the enveloped and paled as it was making a bit of sound, fearing that she will wake up the Lightning Dragon Slayer next door. After she successfully opened it, she pulled out the folded piece of paper.

Written in black ink reads,

**"Meine lieber Lu…"**

"Hello, my dear Wolfie."

* * *

**I want to get to the ending already ;v; I have it already planned...**

**Hopefully I will get the next chapter written, thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review! Until next time, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5: Rain

**I don't own FT, if I did then a Lucy would not be Lucy :P**

* * *

**Rain**

"Why did I had to come to your meetings gramps?" A blonde male named Laxus complained as he walked down the council's halls with his grandfather.

"You seemed bored." The guild master of the fairies answered with a bit of cheek in his voice,

Laxus grumbled, he was hoping to go on another job request with Lucy but Lucy declined saying that it was raining. Somewhere in his heart, he was a bit happy that Lucy was still acting like herself before she was ignored by the guild.

Her old girly self…

Also it gets him away from the noisy guild.

_"Sorry Laxus, I don't want to go out in this kind of weather." _Thinking back to her words when he came to her apartment she once had before she left to go train somewhere. In the morning he stood in front of her door, knocking and wondered where Lucy hadn't come to the guild. In his left hand held an opened clear umbrella as it was pouring heavily.

Finally the door opened to reveal a somewhat intimating woman with her hair combed back neatly and a stern face. "Sorry, I must have the wrong house." Laxus spoke making sure that he doesn't stutter his words because the person in front of him is terrifying. As much he can make himself appear tough and strong, there is something about this person that he making him feeling the opposite.

"Laxus it's me." A familiar voice said, Laxus held a blank stare has the woman started to mess her hair a bit, before I know it Lucy stood in front of me. Her hair style is different though, no longer what I remembered from the 'old' Lucy but Lucy is still Lucy nevertheless.

"Are you going on to do the job Lucy?" Laxus asked still baffled by the sudden changes from Lucy's appearance. Lucy shook her head and Laxus thought that he saw that Lucy paled a bit.

"Sorry Laxus, I don't want to go out in this kind of weather." Lucy whispered, "And I don't need to do anything for the time being as my rent is already been paid for the month."

"I see…" Laxus uttered, in his heart he felt shattered.

"Maybe next time." Lucy smiled, Laxus loves that smile.

"Yeah." Laxus answered with a small smile and both said their good-byes.

Going back to reality, he and his grandfather walked down the halls after hearing a lecture from the council about ones of their guild member, mainly Nastu Dragneel. Ever since Lucy returned the guild, he felt strange around the blonde mage.

"Have you been thinking about Lucy Laxus?" Makarov said, Laxus froze still and his face start to slowly go red. Makarov laughed merrily and his grandson tells him to shut up.

"Don't worry, I will support you two!" The old man said as he laughs,

Suddenly it came into thought, that Wolfie character.

Lucy's beloved Wolfie…

Then another thought came into Laxus's head, where is Gray?

He hadn't seen the Ice-maker mage in over a month and his hair reminds him of a… Wolf…

"Gramps, do you think Gray is similar to a wolf?" A random question spoken by Laxus.

Makarov stayed silent in thought, "I guess so. Gray is fierce, his appetite is like Nastu's and his hair is wolf-like." As Makarov continued on his list of reason why Gray is like a Wolf, Laxus stood in shock.

'Gray is Wolfie.'

Lucy walking in a very odd fashion like a young teenage girl in love when Wolfie was mentioned…

'Gray is Wolfie.'

Lucy's blushing face when Wolfie was mentioned…

'Gray is Wolfie.'

Lucy's confession to Wolfie…

'Gray is Wolfie…' It echoes in Laxus's head,

Lucy and Gray are in a relationship!

How can he not figure this out!

Lucy has been away for a month just like Gray and even before then Gray would run away whenever Lucy glance at him in a very old manner.

'Rival! Wait… I'm acting like Juvia!'

* * *

Laxus's internal battle continues until a voice spoken out.

A female voice.

"Do you need help?" The two finally broke away from their thoughts and look to where the voice came from. From behind a woman with a very cold look to her eyes was staring at the two 'favourite fairies'.

The appearance of this person is very strange, half of her hair are a different colour from the other side. With the left half black as night and the other left half white as snow freely flowing. The clothes she is wearing are very strange as well, black coat barely reaching her knees to neatly buttoned with a white belt around her waist. Decorated on her coat can be described as something that the royalty would wear. White and almost puffy-like pants and knee-high black leathered boats.

"Sorry, we are just on our way out." Makarov said politely,

"I see. I will be on my way then." The strange lady said as the two males moved aside, she was walked passed and her hair flew. Laxus took a quick glance and thought that her eyes seemed very sad for some reason.

Everything seems to go in slow motion when she walked past Laxus with her eyes staring into nothingness.

Her footsteps echo.

Her cold and lifeless dark eyes.

'Why does she remind me of Lucy?' Laxus thought as he watch the female figure walked into the distance, down the council's hall.

But at the same time, she is not like Lucy…

* * *

**I am going to write/type a SUPER short chapter introducing Gray :D**

**Hopefully I will get the next chapter written, thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review! Until next time, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. (Short) Chapter 6: Gray

**I don't own FT!**

* * *

"The rain has finally cleared up." Laxus spoke to himself as he walked down the streets of Magnolia, watching the sky getting clearer by the second.

Continuing to walk down the streets, his mind started to fill with images of everybody's favourite blonde mage from Fairy Tail.

'Gray is Wolfie…' Echoes in his mind, there goes his love life.

Not like he stand a chance anyway, he sighed.

"Run! Run! Run!" A voice cried out and out came a man dashing out.

"I thought you wanted to fight me, da?" A familiar and male's voice eerily whispers but was loud enough to be heard to Laxus's ears. His eyes must be imagining but he is seeing a dark haze emitting from the near alley ways.

Before he knew it the man who ran for his life vanished into the far distance.

"I think I scared him a bit too much." Similar to Lucy, this familiar voice has some sort of strong accent. It sounds like he was rounding his tongue a bit to pronounce some of his words.

The male came out and his appearance deemed very strange.

A huge and dark coloured coat that reaches to his knees. The coat's material looks thick and its' also huge and black collar area to be fluffy.

Laxus spot the black leather boots and thought there is an ongoing trend of people he encounter wearing these sorts of boots.

"Laxus! I see you didn't change one bit!" The male noticed the blonde male and started to pet his shoulders and laughing.

There was an obvious height difference between the two. The male was shorter than Laxus himself, he also notices the black gloves.

The male's black hair was flat but it seems to bounce from very movement he makes.

"Gray is that you…?" Laxus asked with hesitation, he had a blank face as he stared at the male he who thinks is Gray Fullbuster.

"Of course, isn't that obvious?" The male now identified himself as Gray,

"But your hair?" Laxus said and in his mind echoes 'your wolf-like hair'.

"Yeah, overtime it seems to flatten down a bit while I was gone for a month." Gray answered as he looked up and touched the bits that was curling a bit.

'You disappeared around the same time as Lucy for her training…' Laxus thought as he observe the ice-maker mage. 'Why is he wearing so much clothes?'

He then notices that Gray to wave in front of his stern face, "Earthland to Laxus." Laxus was in his thinking mood and when he caught the attention of Gray, "You were spacing out, is there something bothering you?"

Something isn't right about this Gray suddenly that singe sentence pops into his brain 'Gray is Wolfie…'

Laxus sighed, 'Just asked him the damn question if he is Wolfie.'

Then his mind spoke back to him, 'But don't make it too obvious.'

As Gray eyed at Laxus, finally Laxus asked the million jewels question.

"Do you know anyone called Wolfie who is connected to Lucy?" There! He finally asked the question,

Gray paled and silence follows, "Well you look at the time, I need to go now!" He quickly stutter his words as he hastily walks pass Laxus, "See you at the guild then!" Then he immediately sprints from his sight.

This concludes it… Gray is Wolfie…

* * *

**Hopefully I will get the next chapter written, thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review! Until next time, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
